Camp Fire Secrets
by kgq
Summary: A senior week camping trip with Edward and the gang has an overly-protective Jasper realizing some surprising things about himself. But should Jasper come clean and let his long time best friend in on his little secret?


**A/N... Hey! Everyone, long time no see as they say. Well here's another little story for your reading enjoyment.**

**A****s always I would like to thank my beta** ******Deβra Anne, without her I would be lost.  
**

******I would also like to send a big thanks to authors Fr333bird and Yulliah for kicking my ass in writing circles to get this completed.  
**

******And big hugs to Dylan Renovatur for letting me play in his head for a few hours, without his input Jasper probably would have fucked this up.  
**

******With all that said I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

Pulling the last of the gear and grabbing the final sleeping bag from the back of my truck, I listen angrily as another loud smack rings out. Closing my eyes tight, I eagerly rub my temple with a few fingers, trying my best to erase the pounding that has now crept in behind my lids.

God damn it! My frustrations are already at an all time high, and it's not even noon yet. Just cause the fucking GPS decided to malfunction on the way up, reminding me to kick Newton's ass when he gets here, for selling me the stupid fucker in the first place. It added yet another fucking hour onto our travel time. Shortcut, my ass! And the fact that Edward had to spread the map halfway across my dashboard while I was trying to drive through the unknown didn't help matters much either. So what's left of my nerves are running just a little fucking thin right now, to say the least.

With that in mind, I turn and yell at him sternly: "God damn it! Edward! Do it one more time! Go ahead! I dare ya! Kill another fucking mosquito, and I swear! It won't be the fucking bugs you'll have to worry about, buddy! It'll be me! And really, Edward! I think they're an endangered species, so you're going to get your sorry ass arrested if you keep that shit up!"

Turning abruptly, my eyes meet his pitiful face, and guilt suddenly seeps in. I stare as his glassy eyes return my gaze. "Jeez, Jazz! No need to be so mean! You know I hate bugs. And like really! Endangered species, Jay? Is that the best you could come up with?"

Putting the stuff on the ground with my back still to him, I answer sarcastically, "I know, Edward! I know! You always have hated them, which is why I'm even more surprised that you agreed to come on this God forsaken camping trip in the first place. And yeah, I think they are! And like fuck, dude! You do have to admit, the species shit was a good one, even if I do say so myself."

He pushes me aside, chuckling to himself and shoving me over with his hip cockily. The skinny bastard nearly knocked me on my ass, to be honest, but in my own defense, he did catch me off guard. Grabbing one of the sleeping bags, he flips his arms, releasing and unrolling the bag onto the floor of our tent as he mutters shyly.

"And what, Jazz? Miss out on all the fun? Don't you want me here? It's senior week! Didn't you want me to come? And get your facts straight, buddy, cause really! I THINK! They're not!"

And as I stare at my friend, his skin flushed and his eyes a little saddened, waiting for my response, I start to feel sorry for him. Cause shit! That's just how I roll and, if truth be told, I think my guilty conscience got the better of me, cause being mean to Edward was never my intention.

So pressing myself against him, swinging my arm around his shoulders and pulling him tight, I answer, "Fuck! Edward, you know I want you here dude! Why do you have to go and get all dramatic about shit? We've been buddies since when? How long's it been? Like seven years now! Right? You know this trip wouldn't be the same without you. And of course, I lied! You silly fucker! What other way was I gonna stop you from smacking the living shit outta yourself?"

Leaning into me, he pushes his stupid glasses up his nose as he answers bashfully. "Thanks, Jay, I can always count on you, buddy! Can't I? And there's no need to lie, my friend, just tell me if I'm bothering you. Kay?"

Releasing him from my hold and pushing him away playfully, I return to the task at hand. I reply, "You don't bother me, Edward, and I promise no more lies! And yes, you can count on me. You always can, big guy! Always! That was our deal, right?"

I'm taken aback a little as his head sharply spins in my direction and his tone becomes somewhat harsh. "Yeah! Sure, Jay! That was the deal... Right?"

_Fuck! Is the boy trying to give me whiplash with the mood swings? _But deciding that right now would not be the time to question Edward on the change - cause really, in my state of mind I don't think I could be sympathetic enough, even if I tried - I set about my business. And as I start eagerly putting stuff away and helping to gather wood for the campfire, I let my mind wander back to when I first became friends with him.

Shit! I've known him for nearly seven years. Fuck! Mama was right, time does fly. If I remember right, It started back in middle school, and us being neighbors and all. Edward was being bullied in class, pushed around by some bigger kids, from what I can remember, and my Mama, God bless her little heart, thought it would be a good idea to suggest to his Mom when they got to talking at the supermarket one day, that she should let me walk with him to and from school, thinking I could protect him in a way, like his own personal bodyguard.

Fuck! I'm not saying I was big, or even had the balls to fight back then. But for some reason, no one felt the need to mess with me like they did him. Maybe it was his size at the time - God knows he was a scrawny little fucker back in the day, and still is in a way, if you ask me - and heaven help us, but the big, dark-rimmed glasses didn't help him much either. I'm very surprised my mama didn't point that fact out to Mrs Cullen at the time. It's not like my mama ever was one to sugarcoat shit like that. She always liked to state the obvious, never holding back, knowing she could at least do it in a nice enough manner..

But still, I was new at the time, strange to them all, so for the most part, they backed the fuck off and left me the hell alone. And it helped, God damn it! It worked! My mama was right, and somewhat of a genius, even if I say so myself. Cause from that day forth, Edward was left alone and given some peace. And now here we are, seven years later, and he's still my little fucking shadow, so to speak.

But I don't mind - I never really have. If truth be told, I like hanging with Edward. He's always been sweet and very thoughtful to me, definitely not a guy's guy type of person; but he can be an awesome friend and confidante when need be.

But the others like to mess with us sometimes, trying to bust our balls about our friendship with us being so close and always together. I, for one, don't give a fuck what they say, and throw their shit right back at them, but I can tell by Edward's face that he takes it to heart. His eyes constantly dart to mine, trying to gauge my reaction, seeing if I'd get mad - but I don't, I just laugh it off. The stupid fuckers really messed with his head back then, didn't they? Cause even now, seven years later, he tends to let their words sting, and still, seven years later, I find myself protecting him.

I'm pulled from my musing as I hear Emmett's Jeep pull up and his big booming voice yell out the drivers side window, echoing throughout the camp site, " Yo fags! Pull your dicks out, clean them off, and come help us unload this shit." I laugh heartily as I take off in the direction of Emmett's vehicle, but out of the corner of my eye, I see Edward's gaze on me, and his usual worried look taking up residence as he mutters under his breath, "Fuck! Emmett. Why do you have to be such an asshole all the time?"

Reaching back, I grab the hem of his shirt with my fingertips and whisper, "Ignore him. Edward, he's being a douche like always. Now come help me unload, so we can get this party started." I feel my grin widen as I watch the concern leave him and an awesome smile spreads across his youthful face.

Reaching the Jeep as Emmett exits, he pulls me in for a bear hug, but not before having a go at Edward over my shoulder. "Well hi there, Edward! Hope we didn't interrupt y'alls love fest, buddy?" Pulling Emmett tighter to me, I whisper sternly in his ear. "Cut it the fuck out, Emmett! Leave the guy alone, and give him a fucking break, will ya! Not like he does shit to you! So just back off!"

Pushing me away, playfully raising his hands in surrender, he laughs hard, grabbing Edward roughly by the neck of his shirt, and says, "I know! I know! My bad, dude! Sorry! I can't help it. You know me by now, Ed! Just joking with ya! C'mere, let's hug on it like a truce or some shit. This is senior week and party weekend, after all."

And as I walk away to help the others, I hear Edward huff loudly and then gasp as Emmett tries his best to squeeze the life out of the poor guy. I smile over my shoulder and watch in amusement as Edward rolls his eyes at me, but returns my smile in kind, all the while being suffocated by Emmett's tight embrace.

With all five of us here now, it doesn't take long to get set up and settled in. I help Ben and Mike get their tent sorted and watch, amused, as Emmett does his best to fix his own. The fucker had no choice but to bring his own - not like we gave him much of one in the first place.

None of us was willing, or had the nerve, to share with the gorilla. For one, he snores like a big old bear in hibernation, and for two, he farts like a car backfiring, and his fucking stench can linger in your clothes for days after. So no! The big guy was shit outta luck! And on his own. No-one was desperate enough to share or put up with his sorry ass this weekend.

Later that night, when all was said and done, we sat our tired butts around the campfire. Shit! Nothing like cheap beer and hot dogs on a stick to make ya feel like you're in the wilderness. I watch my friends as they laugh and chat, poking fun and telling jokes. The night air is warm and soothing as it dusts my skin, and our laughter rings in my ears as it fills the campsite. Right now, I don't think I could be any happier, as the beer starts to take effect and I let the worry and tension from earlier finally leave me.

I listen as Ben and Mike discuss girls, like they've had any, right? And Emmett's booming laughter as he talks about football and locker room rumors. I'm not listening too closely, as these are all stories we've each heard before, cause God knows we can be a fucking repetitive bunch But as I sit quietly lost in my thoughts, I'm watching each of their faces and taking in their expressions This might be the last time we do this, and in a way, it makes me kinda sad. But for now, the beer is starting to affect us, and the music and warm air are making us giddy and stupid.

Looking down from my cozy lawn chair perch, I watch contentedly as Edward pokes the fire with a stick. He's by my side, like always, his warm body pressed against my leg, and I find myself smiling at his flushed face as he sits on the ground, slowly sipping his beer and playing in the flames.

Then my heart stops and my breath catches in my throat, as Mike's whiny voice finds its way to my ears. And for some unknown reason, I find myself placing a reassuring hand on Edward's shoulder, squeezing gently as I feel him suddenly tense beside me when he, too, hears the words, making my eager and somewhat scared eyes dart to Mike's big fucking mouth.

"Jasper, you fucked Jessica, right?" I look at him sternly and confused, my brow furrowed. _What the hell just happened? What the hell did I miss? Where the fuck was my head when all this went down? Oh right, on Edward! Yeah Edward!_ I shake my head to clear it before having to draw a heavy breath into my lungs to steady myself and my thoughts. _Yeah, on Edward? Fuck, on Edward! But why?_

Mike's comical and girly like "Dudeeee...?" brings me out of my musing. Releasing Edward, I gaze at my hand, bewildered and confused. Then catching myself, I stare back at Mike. "I'm sorry, Mike. What was that? Beer's got to be getting to me, dude. Head was elsewhere, sorry! What was your question again?"

"You fucked Jess, right man? That was the word on the streets anyway! But I've never really heard your side of that story. Care to share?"

And as the rest egg him on, their cheers and wolf whistles filling my ears, I stare at his eager face, his cheeks flushed and eyes bright with excitement, wanting and waiting to hear all the dirty, gory details. I'm taken aback a bit, but I'm not surprised. I'd heard that rumor before choosing to ignore it for the most part, not knowing where the fuck it had come from or even caring to find out.

But I'm pretty sure Jessica herself had something to do with it. The bitch has been trying her best to get her hands or whatever else in my pants these last few years. But other than the fact that she bores and annoys the living shit out of me, I've got no interest in her. She's not my type. That makes me step back and really think to myself, _What the fuck is my type then?_

Now it's Ben's turn to piss me off, and for some reason, I can't for the life of me get why it's making me so fucking mad as I hear him happily remark and eagerly drool, "Yeah! Jazz! Let's hear the dirty details, buddy. I'm sure she's a kinky bitch! Word is she likes threesomes! Is that true, Jay? Did you have one? Come on, don't leave us hanging."

And as disturbing pictures of Jessica and me flash through my head, making my belly flip uneasily and a little puke gather in the back of my mouth, I sit, stunned, cause shit, really! These pictures shouldn't even be in there in the first place! Nothing has ever fucking happened, or ever will, for that matter, between her and me. Not in this God damn lifetime anyway!

Standing - cause really I have to get away from this shit, but not wanting to make them or myself too uncomfortable - I push back my chair and do my best to make up some lame fucking excuse for why I should leave. "Look, guys, let's save that story for another time, maybe tomorrow night. Okay? Right now, I don't feel all that good, and to be honest, I'm fucking exhausted from today's drive, thanks to a fucked up GPS system." I flash Mike a look, causing him to squirm uncomfortably in his chair, and making all their attention now fall on him. Clearing my thought and waving my farewell, I continue, "So I'm going to hit the sack, if y'all don't mind."

Probably looking like a total dork, I smile shyly at all their confused faces, then look down at Edward as he returns my stare, confused. He tries to get up, but I stop him, hastily placing my hand yet again on his shoulder, noticing for the first time how much his touch warms me and how easily I find myself relaxed and comforted. Somewhat shocked at this revelation, I raise my voice a little higher for them all to hear.

"No, Edward! You stay and enjoy the fun, buddy! I've just drunk too fast, and am tired from the drive. I... I... I'll... I'll see you in the morning."

And as his sad, pleading eyes look upon me, my chest tightens a little. I know the dude don't wanna be left alone here. I understand that it will be a total nightmare for him, cause they'll torment him relentlessly without my protection. But I can't help myself; I need a minute to think and to be alone, just to get away from their questioning stares.

I've never really thought about this. I've never really given a fuck, to be honest. So the sudden realization that I've never really been with anyone - _'and like I mean any fucking one ever' _- sets in and pisses me off even more.

Bending at the entrance to the tent, I hear them start in on him. Pausing for a second, I listen to him huff and pant in disgust, thinking to myself that I should go back, feeling bad, then kicking myself mentally for not letting him stand on his own two feet. I knowing rightly that if anytime was the right time, it would be now. So with a deep, reluctant sigh, I sheepishly and guiltily climb into the dimly lit space.

It doesn't take long - but shit, it feels like forever - cause seriously, I've been tossing and turning, restlessly waiting for him to come to bed. He enters silently, and as he bends, clicking on our dim camping light, intending, I'm sure, to try his best not trip over my sorry ass, I find myself breathing deeply in relief. I know he's not happy; I can sense it, no matter how fucking quiet he tries to be. And I know he feels hurt; I can tell by the way he's moving around that he believes I let him down. Bags are being thrown to the side, sneakers are being kicked angrily to the wall of the tent, and I listen nervously as he mumbles under his breath.

Peeking over the top of my bag, I watch nervously as he gets undressed, curious if he's even going to speak to me directly, or just keep pretending I've falling of the face off the God damn earth. But honestly, I'm hoping he doesn't, cause even though I'm watching him, he can't see me in this dim lighting, and even if he could, my sorry ass is cowardly acting like I'm fast asleep.

I watch as he pulls his shirt slowly over his head, and I let my eyes fall upon his bare chest. Holy shit! Edward ain't as fucking scrawny as he used to be, that's for God damn sure. I find myself ogling him, shamelessly taking in his form, noticing how well toned and defined his chest and ab muscles now are.

And as he reaches for the button of his jeans, I swallow hard. I want to close my eyes, I swear I do! I want to look away and shut them tight! But I can't! My will's not strong enough, and my curiosity is kicking my ass right now. I know in my heart that I really shouldn't be staring at my best friend while he undresses, and my head's yelling at me that its oh so wrong. But fuck! I can't help myself. Seeing Edward without his shirt and realizing he's not the weakling I once thought he was, has made me very intrigued and eagerly curious to see the rest.

So nervously rolling myself into a ball, curling my body tighter under the covers, I lay like a deer in headlights and just stare in his direction. He's paying me no mind, going about his business, as well he should be. God knows the poor guy has no idea my sleazy ass is stalking him right now.

I do my best not to move, trying my utmost not to breathe, which at the moment is not too fucking hard, as I'm finding it tough to do so anyway. Anxiety grips at my chest. As I feel the sweat gather on my forehead, a nervous bead starts its journey down into my hairline. The urge to wipe it away is strong and irritating, but I'm not able to move nor wanting to give my pervy self away just yet.

My eardrums hum and ring from the loud pounding of my heart. Every nerve I own is on fire, and I feel like I'm ready to spontaneously com-bust. I know this is wrong; everything I believe in is telling me so, but I can't fucking help myself. I can't fucking stop. My mind might be telling me no, but my body seems to be screaming yes! And for the life of me, I can't understand why.

I dare to sneak another dirty peek over my sleeping bag, the masochist in me unwilling to give up on my voyeurism just yet, but really fucking wishing that I hadn't. Cause as my chest clamps in fear even more, and the hard lump in my throat threatens to suffocate me, I watch lustfully as Edward removes his jeans. I feel my body start to tremble, and I shut my lids tight, putting so much force into it, I feel like I'm going to bust my eyeballs, trying desperately to erase once and for all, the horny teenage visions of my semi-naked friend from my mind.

But it's useless. It's not working, cause I'm a fucking loser and a freak, cussing myself harshly under my breath for being such a fucking douche. Cause not only is watching Edward undress causing my breathing to quicken and heart to pound with every smooth toned inch of thigh he reveals, but I find myself involuntarily letting my shaky hand wander down and under the waist band of my underwear, wrapping my lean fingers around my length as I feel my cock begin to swell due to the extraordinarily beautiful sight of him.

My thoughts stop me abruptly.

_Edward beautiful? Edward extraordinary? What the fuck? Where is my head?_ I roll with a groan, pretending to switch positions, needing to give myself a moment, desperately trying to get my head on straight. _Straight? Now there's a thought! Am I straight? I don't fucking know, I've never really given it much consideration. Shit! Not like I haven't looked! I look. Right? I stare. Right? But I got nothing! No matter how hard I tried, the girls I ogled and should have been lusting after did absolutely nothing for me, not a God damn fucking thing._

This reflection makes me cringe, and mentally kick myself for never noticing it in the first place. I just assumed I was a late bloomer. I just deduced that one day it would all just fall into place, but now I think... Or do I really know why it didn't? _God I'm such a total tool!_

_But am I gay? Like really gay? _Another question unanswered as I've really never given that much thought to think back, I wonder if I've ever looked at a guy, wanted a guy in that way, like in an attraction, lustful way_._ I huff loudly in disgust as I come to the decision that I haven't, well not really. That is until now. That is until this very fucking moment, finally coming to the conclusion that I'm totally and royally fucked. Cause after all this time and all these years, and of all the guys I decide to crush on, why the fuck did I have to go and pick my best fucking friend?

And suddenly I freeze, and I swear I can hear crickets chirping in my head. That is until the most girly like yelp releases itself from my throat, breaking through the awkward silence of the tent, as my fear and nervousness causes me to grip just a little to rough around my hardened dick. And then I puke just a little. But fuck, it's still puke, making me have to gather saliva in my mouth and swallow it hard. Because what hits my ears next scares the living fucking shit out of me. It's Edward! His voice is soft and unsure as he starts to question: "Jay! You okay?"

I can't find my voice. I'm nodding frantically like a douche in the dark. Until I hear him question again: "Jasper! You sure you're okay? Is something wrong?"

And as I feel him pull back his bag and slip in next to me, my head starts to spin. Fuck! Shit! He's a matter of inches away, and with very little padded material between me and what at this very moment I've been sleazily lusting after, I feel totally fucked! And to be honest I have no fucking clue what to do.

I shock the shit out of myself when I let out a girly scream. It's small scream, but a scream nonetheless, as Edward's warm hand cups my shoulder. He's doing his best to turn me, but I'm fighting it as he tries to make me face him. My nerves are winning this battle, and the fear still tumbles in my belly, as I feel myself slowly start to hyperventilate when he succeeds and his warm sweet breath now fans my face.

He's saying something, I know he is - the vibrations in my chest and ears are telling me so. But I can't hear him. My body is taking over, and my mind is shutting down as desperation and panic start to set in. But as quick as it begins, it ends, and although this moment is awkward as all hell, I allow myself to relax and give in to the seductive, caring tone of his soft, inquiring voice.

"Jasper! Please! You're worrying me. Speak to me, buddy! What the hell is going on with you tonight?"

Taking a deep breath, I let my eyes open slowly, and smile wide as my gaze falls upon a furrowed-brow, worried looking Edward. I instinctively bring my fingers up to trace the creases right below his hairline, pulling back when he gasps aloud, and his eyes squint in total confusion.

I push him off me, rolling on my side, trying desperately to get myself as far away from him as possible, realizing I'm screwed, noticing there's not to many places to run and hide in a two man tent. Mentally cussing and kicking myself for having a moments weakness, I chastise myself for being such a fucking dirty sleazeball of a best friend. The sickness and flipping in my belly grow with every nasty, good-for-nothing scold I chant.

And even though he should hate me right now, even though he should loathe the very ground I walk on, Edward's concern for my welfare still shows, as I feel him turn, and his hot form presses against my back. He softly places his hand and chin on my shoulder before continuing to quietly and wearily question: "Jasper, please? You're scaring me. I've never seen you like this before. Please put me out of my misery, God damn it! And tell me whats going on with you? Look what you're doing, Jay! You've got me begging."

So, sheepishly turning into him, letting his warm fingers rub my arm, tenderly reassuring me that he's open and willing to listen, I let my scared and tired eyes meet his. I take a moment just to drink him in. And as his deep green eyes and youthful handsome face return my gaze, my only thought is. _Beautiful!_

So taking one final staggered deep breath, hoping for a surge of confidence, I allow myself to relax, and drown in his comfort, letting my mind clear and the world around us disappear. Bringing my shaky hand up, I softly cup the back of his neck, feeling as his flushed skin immediately forms goose bumps under my nervous touch, finally drawing a wide-eyed and a little-scared-looking Edward anxiously to me.

At first, I feel his resistance as his alarmed eyes dart fanatically between mine. He tries his best to pull away, but believe me, I'm having none of that shit. I'm not willing to let him go just yet. I do my best to ease his worries as I bashfully smile in his direction, letting my own fear once and for all subside, finally realizing what I want putting our last seven years on the line, hoping he'll want it to.

I watch with concern as his hesitant stare darts uneasily from my mouth to my gaze. I'm hoping he sees what he needs, and praying he unmistakably senses what I crave. It doesn't take long for it to dawn on him, and I watch in awe as his skin becomes smooth and crimson. My advances undeniably become his reality; I sigh in relief as he returns my smile in kind.

I give in to my emotions as my eyes flutter shut, and when my trembling, dry, chapped lips make contact with his soft, moist mouth, my whole body erupts in ecstasy. The sensation is surreal and overwhelming. I feel my toes and fingertips start to tingle in anticipation. My belly cramps and flips with excitement, as his lean body weight falls upon me.

His mouth is all-consuming, its lush, warm heat inviting me in, as his soft, plump lips take charge and dominate my own. I entwine my fingers in his disheveled hair, pulling him close. He grips my shoulder harder, pushing his hand under my back, bringing me to him. And as I feel his tongue glide across the ridges of my teeth, I open wider, giving him access, enabling him to enter. And as his smooth tongue slips seductively alongside my own, the only reaction I can muster is to groan, like really groan, like really long and hard.

First I feel his shoulders shake, and listen unamused as the fucker chuckles deeply into my mouth. Huffing loudly, I shove him back in disgust, staring at him, somewhat embarrassed by my own little outburst.

But Edward being Edward, saves the moment and a little of my pride. Reaching down and placing a soft, wet kiss on my naked shoulder, he lets his thick tongue travel my collar bone and along my neck, the sensation sending delicious shivers up and down my spine.

And as he reaches my jawline, sucking tenderly on my skin, he moans deep and hard, before pulling back slightly and whispering onto my goose bumped flesh, "I get it, Jazz! Really I do! You have the same effect on me"

We spent the night wrapped in each other, sharing tender kisses and hushed conversation, letting our hands roam the others body intimately, but never pushing, never asking for more. We talked about our friendship and friends, Edward assuming that they know he's gay, but realizing they'd never have the balls or the maturity to ask, and with that I had to agree as I for one was one of them.

I tell him about my secret campfire revelation, letting him know how much of a sleazeball best friend I thought I was being. And that sneaky little bastard informed me he had known for a while, had watched me change over the years, knowing that if left alone I'd finally come to my senses, and didn't think me sleazy at all, informing me it was more of a turn on, and to be honest a little hot. The thought causing me to smile smugly to myself, as we both still entwined in one another greet slumber.

Morning comes way to fucking fast, if ya ask me! That's what sucks about being in the wilderness - there's always fucking birds, and loud, early, fucking birds at that. As I listen angrily to them chirp, I stir slowly, gasping somewhat when I feel him pressed against me.

At first my mind takes over and desperately wants to do a freaky dance, but I quickly find myself remembering the awesomeness from the night before, and content myself in listening happily to his soft snores and the feel of his warmth wrapped around me. Within seconds, my body relaxes and my mind rests, pulling him a little tighter, sighing a little too smugly when he unknowingly but willingly snuggles to the contours of my side.

Then suddenly we both dart to attention, fear and bewilderment crossing each of our faces as we panic, grabbing for air, trying to cover up urgently. Cause all we can hear is Emmett's big, booming voice taking over the camp site. His sorry good-for-nothing ass is outside Ben and Mike's tent, banging on a pot, informing them that it's time to get their lazy asses up and at em, cause we, as a group, got some fishing to get to.

Edward moves first, scurrying away from me like he's just been shocked or burnt. His sad, apologetic eyes fall upon me, and without a spoken word, he tries to make me understand, but he has no need, cause really I do. He's had so many years of being fucked and pushed around, the thought of giving Emmett more ammunition to hold over him and enabling him to be even more of douche bag is just another thing Edward couldn't handle right now.

So with a small, reassuring smile and an understanding nod, I reach for my jeans and t-shirt, and try to get dressed hurriedly before Emmett makes his presence known. Breathing deeply as Emmett pulls back the flap of the tent, his big ass voice invades our small space. " Well, you girls look totally fucked, and by no means well rested this morning."

Shoving my shirt over my head, I reply to his fuckery sharply, " Fuck you, Em! And Fuck off!" And for some reason, he finds my pissy mood amusing, as his laughter pounds in my ears and he retaliates, "Oh, come on, Jazz, just fucking with you ladies, you know that. Now get the fuck up, we have fishing to do. But not before I make you boys the bestest, greasiest fucking breakfast I'm sure you've ever tasted. So get up, you lazy bastards, and let's get this day started."

Both our eyes dart to Edward has we hear him shyly whisper. "I'm not going."

Emmett and I answering in unison, "What do you mean you're not going?"

Not taking this nonsense, Emmett tries to squeeze his huge body just a little bit further into our small tent. The sight makes me chuckle loudly, as he tries his best crawling on all fours, raising a _I'll take care of this, Jasper! _hand in my direction, then proceeds to questions Edward. "What the fuck you mean you ain't going? Course you are, Edward! It's why we're here in the fucking first place, dude. For all of us to go the fuck fishing."

Edward's eyes meet mine, then dart frantically around the tent, probably looking for an escape before he stares determinedly at Emmett. "I don't wanna go, Em. I wanna stay here. I can find loads of shit to do while you guys are off doing your He-Man crap, and God knows what the fuck else you all do."

Emmett stares at me, disgusted, and all I can do is shrug. I'm disappointed that Edward doesn't want to go, but the boy is scared of his own fucking shadow, so it doesn't surprise me anymore.

Grabbing my jeans again roughly, I eye Emmett. He looks confused when I stare, then laughs when I try to dismiss him. I wave my jeans in his face, really just wanting another moment alone with Edward. "Emmett, go fuck off, and start the breakfast. Fuck! A guy can't even get dressed with you around."

Emmett crawls backwards, his fat ass exiting the tent first, heartily laughing and talking as he goes. "Jasper, seriously, seeing your dick first thing in the morning is not on my bucket list, dude. But I'm sure if you give Edward a peek, you'll make him one very happy little camper."

And with that, I snap and see red, grabbing my sneaker and flinging it in his direction, smugly high fiving myself as it hits the bulls eye, getting the fucker right above the nose. I laugh to myself as it bounces of his big ass forehead. His loud yelp brings the other two running to his rescue, and all three sorry faces are now at the entrance to our tent listening to me yell.

"Emmett, I fucking swear! You don't leave the guy alone! And give me a minute's fucking peace! Your ass will be mine by the end of this weekend. How many fucking times do you need to be told! Your a douche bag, Em, and you need to back the fuck off sometimes. Now go make breakfast! Go do something useful for a change, will ya!"

Emmett's eyes widen and he stares nervously between Edward and me. Then I see clarity dawn on his face, making me a little uneasy, gulping hard, I await his cocky response. But I don't get one. He raises a hand to Ben and Mike, telling them silently to back off as he finishes squeezing his butt out of the tent.

He eyes me last as he goes. "I'm sorry, Jay, won't happen again, I swear. You're right, buddy, I really need to grow the fuck up and cut this shit out. High school will be over in a few weeks; it's time to put the big girl panties on and start acting like a grown up."

I smile at his words, nodding slowly in his direction as he then turns to Edward, and for the first time, sincerely apologizes. "Look, Edward, I'm sorry, buddy. It will never happen again, Kay? What you do is your business, I've just been busting you guys' balls for so fucking long, it's hard to resist sometimes. But I swear from this day forward, no more. I'm really sorry, dude. Can we start over?"

Edward's eyes fall on me, and a soft smile takes up residence on his handsome, flushed face, making me sigh, then gasp under my breath as I feel his warm fingers entwine with mine under the sleeping bag.

Wanting to show my support, I eagerly, but gently, squeeze them as his stare now turns to Emmett.

"Thanks, Em, that means a lot. And really, it was getting pretty old and, you're way too fucking big to be playing games, dude, don't ya think? Then suddenly without warning, Edward is on his back, releasing me from his hold, as Emmett, moving swifter than I've ever seen him before, throws himself over Edward's body, hugging him tight and pretending to give him girly kisses. Their laughter fills my ears, and the tent.

When the tent falls silent and they all finally leave us alone, I continue to get dressed, feeling my skin goose bump and flush as I sense Edward's gaze upon me. Turning my head, I smile shyly, my breath hitching as he leans forward, bushing his soft lips gently across my open mouth.

Raising a concerned eyebrow in his direction, I quietly question, "You don't want them to know, do you?" I place a hand under his chin as his stare guiltily drops to the floor. Pulling him to me, I plant another soft, wanton kiss upon his lips, hopefully encouraging him to tell me what's on his worried little mind. And as he takes a deep, shaky breath, leaning back, he informs me, "Just a little while longer! Please, Jay! I want you to myself for just a little while longer. Can you understand? Will ya do that for me?"

Kissing him more eagerly and wantonly, cause fuck knows I'm sure I can't get enough, I pull back breathless and content before answering, "Yes, Edward, I understand. I understand wholeheartedly. But just a little while. I have nothing to hide from them, and don't feel the need to be sneaky. But if you want it to remain a secret for now, then I can wait just a little while longer."

He smiles and nods in agreement, then both our stares dart nervously out the tent flap when we hear Emmett's loud ass voice once more. "Grub's up, people. Come and get it; and be prepared to be dazzled by my culinary awesomeness."

And the fucker was right, the boy can cook. His food had to be one of the most greasiest awesomeness of breakfasts I have ever tasted. The tension from earlier had left us all, and the morning conversation flowed like always, with each of us sharing a few laughs and even a few jokes at each other's expense.

When it was time to leave for the dock, Edward happily cleaned up, as the rest of us packed our gear for the fishing trip. I'm not going to lie, I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay and spend time with Edward. But I knew the others would give us way to much shit, so I unenthusiastically packed my bag, all the while trying to come up with some rock ass excuse for why I shouldn't go.

When the time comes to take off, I find myself reluctantly leaving the camp site, with my bag over one shoulder and my fishing rod in my hand. I steal a small glance from Edward. His longing and wanton look hits the grass once he hears Mike and Ben encourage me over. "Let's go, Jay man! We can't keep the fish a-waiting. Don't worry, buddy! Your little wife will still be here upon your return." Shooting them a hateful look, I don't need to utter a word, as I hear Emmett defend him. "Cut it the fuck out, you two, and grow the hell up." He turns to me and shyly smiles. "Jay, take your time, dude! But I will remind you the boat leaves in fifteen."

Turning to him, I nod and quickly head back to Edward, feeling the need to say my goodbyes properly. Chuckling to myself, I watch as Emmett tries his best to distract the others, flinging his huge arms around their shoulders and pulling them along with him, no doubt discussing the pros and cons of football versus baseball yet again.

Reaching Edward, I'm a little taken aback, cause honestly, I don't know what to do in this situation. But Edward just being Edward takes care of that, and does my thinking for me. He gently brushes his hand across my knuckles while I'm still holding the rod. And after giving the surrounding area a quick once over, he leans in, and with the tenderest of touches, slides his mouth across mine, causing my eyes to painfully flutter closed from the awesomeness of the sensation, and my breath to hiccup and get caught in the back of my throat.

Then my lust-filled moment is broken when he whispers, "Go, Jasper, and have a great time. As Mike and Ben so maturely pointed out, I'll be here when you get back." Stepping away from him, I smile wide before turning and taking off in a run, heading in the others' direction.

The closer we get to the dock, the more nervous and anxious I become. The need to be back at camp with Edward outweighs my desire to just hang with my friends. We're all laughing and joking, and I'm pretending to listen and join in, but my heart's not in this, and my head's no longer here.

Emmett greets the boat captain first, as he's the one who made the reservations and had talked to the guy at least a few times already. And as we all shake hands and introduce ourselves, the guy quickly goes over his rules and regulations, then gives us all a second to prepare before he asks us to board the boat.

And with me still reluctant to leave, I'm the last to climb the steps, thoughts still swirling in my head, still trying to come up with a good excuse. And could this fucking day get any better? Cause as my foot comes in contact with the first step, I feel it give underneath me, and the force from my body weight takes me down. I land on my back in the dirt, rod and gear falling hazardously around me. It only takes me an instant to think. Grabbing my ankle and foot, I start to whine and twist on the ground in fake pain.

Emmett's the first to make it off and to my side. Kneeling beside me, he starts distressingly questioning, "Jesus H Christ, Jay! What the fuck? You okay, man?"

I close my eyes tight, unable to make eye contact (or I'd give my Oscar winning performance away), I whine even louder. "Shit, Em! I hope to fuck I haven't broken it. Do ya think I have? Does it look swollen to you? Fuck! It hurts like a bitch."

Now they all surround me, their eager, worried looks making me feel somewhat guilty. But the thought of Edward back at camp alone, but not for long, soon puts my blameworthiness to rest. Emmett steps in first, backing them all off, informing them that I'll live, I just need ice and to rest it. He then starts talking about canceling their trip and rescheduling for another day, but I can't have it! I couldn't let that happen.

I sit up quickly, but don't look up. "No, no. Go on without me." I grit my teeth and continue, "The arrangements are made. I'll be fine." Thankfully, they buy it and agree to continue on without me. So with my golden Oscar statue still firmly in hand, and a pouty_ I so wanted to go! Really I did! _look upon my face, I wave goodbye to my friends from the river bank.

Hopping on one leg, leaning somewhat on my rod, I make it around the tree line, glancing once over my shoulder as the boat drifts off in the distance. As soon as I'm clear, I take off like a bat out of fucking hell.

Reaching the camp out of breath, a little sweaty and downright elated, I eagerly search for Edward. But the camp is fucking empty. You could hear the crickets chirp, it's so fucking deserted. I'm a little pissed and more concerned, as I'm now on the hunt for my missing boy.

As I step up to the tent, I stop short. I begin hearing soft noises and hushed, strangled whimpers the closer I get. Chuckling to myself and grinning broadly at the thought of Edward jerking himself off, hopefully with me in mind, I groan deeply and my body slightly shakes from the anticipation. I suddenly find myself having to palm my own hardening dick just thinking about it.

But as I eagerly draw back the flap, the adrenalin rushing through my veins and the excitement taking over, I'm stopped, like fucking abruptly stopped. I cringe at the sight, hearing myself hissing and gasping painfully. I know I'm frozen, and I swear my heart stopped, it had to have, cause I know for fucking sure my breathing did.

Cause for the split second I looked, for the split second I couldn't pull my eyes away, I saw Edward! Yeah my Edward! Lying face down, ass in the air, with a long, rubber-looking dildo in his hand, gently gliding it in and out of his rear. Yes, you heard me right! His butt! My boy's butt! And yes, a dildo! A fucking dildo! I'm sure it was a dildo? I know it was a fucking dildo? I've seen enough porn over the years to verify that shit! God damn it!

My mind is racing; I can't wrap my head around it. _This is Edward! Yeah! My fucking Edward! _What the hell does he need with a fucking dildo? And why the fuck would he want it in his ass?. I watch in awe, and a little shocked as a scared, heavy-breathing, flushed-skinned Edward scrambles to the corner of the tent, trying desperately to cover his nakedness.

I want to retreat more than to enter, but I feel I must, maybe needing some kind of explanation. I sheepishly and cautiously crawl on all fours into the tent. He's still in the corner, still keeping his distance, his sleeping bag around his throat and his hair fucked up and messy. To be honest, the sight of him is hot, and somewhat of a turn on, and it's taking all that I have not to jump his ass right now. He's all flushed, panting and sweaty, as his scared, awkward looking gaze meets mine.

So I decide to proceed with caution, and the utmost respect and patience, as I try tactfully to inquire, "Edward, you okay?" His eyes dart around the space, unable to land on me, so I continue, "Edward, please, I came back to spend time with you. I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to bust in and invade your privacy." And when his eyes finally drag themselves from the floor, and he stares into mine, I do my best to ease his nerves and win his confidence, granting him a small, shy smile.

With one arm behind his back, he scoots across the tent's tarp until he lands face to face with me. I can see him nervously tremble. His eyes are moist, and tears threaten to fall. And the thought that I had something to do with his embarrassment weighs heavy on my heart, cause as I've stated before, causing Edward pain or discomfort is never my intention.

So with that in mind, I place a soft, shaky hand on Edward's flamed, dampened face, sighing deep as I watch his eyes flutter closed and he leans gently into my touch. When I sense him relaxing, I start softly questioning, "Edward?" His scared eyes open and stare, but I'm happy to say he doesn't retreat, so I continue, "Edward, can I ask you about the… mmm… uhm… dildo? That's what it was, right? A… uh-um… dildo? Or am I wrong?"

His eyes stay closed, but he brings a warm hand up and cups the one I have placed and his cheek, and in doing so, he nervously nods in my direction. Like always my curiosity is getting the better of me, so I continue with my questioning, "Can I ask what you were doing?" And once again, a slight nervous nod presses against my palm.

Leaning back, but unwilling to let go of my hand, his eyes on my chest, he answers anxiously.

"I was playing." His frightened stare meets what I'm sure is a deer in headlights look on my face, and I push him further. "Playing, Edward?" Bringing my hand to his mouth, he softly kisses each and every knuckle, and the sensation of his delicate lips brushing across my skin makes me swoon a little. But I'm sure it's a move to distract him from me, and my stupid idiotic look.

But the kissing must have brought him comfort, cause as I swoon, he answers with each brush of his lips to my skin. "When you left, Jazz, I couldn't help but replay last night in my mind. It was driving me crazy, the thought of you in my arms, the thought of your lips - after all this time - on mine. I swear, Jay! Really I do! I didn't mean to, it just happened. But the dream of you one day inside me took over, and I couldn't help myself."

Placing my shaky fingers under his chin, I bring his eyes to mine, and with a deep, staggered breath, I ask, "Y…you… want m…me inside you?" His only answer is to nod gently.

Feeling the need to close my eyes, I take a deeper breath and proceed, "Like… what... _Now?_"

He jumps a little, but still holds on to me tight. "N… no, Jasper… not now! I know it's way too soon. But I'm hoping one day."

I sigh a little in relief at his words, but I still felt the urgency to continue with our conversation. "So what, Edward? Were you pretending the dildo was me?" And once again, a nervous, shaky nod is my reply. Drawing air into my lungs and straightening my posture, I finally get the balls to ask, "Can I see it?" He eyes me cautiously. "Please, Edward, can you show it to me?" And with a trusting nod, he pulls the toy from behind his back and under his bag.

I find I'm intrigued, and downright curious, as he sits holding the slim object in his shaky, sweaty hands. It's not as big as I initially thought, easing me somewhat, enabling me to continue with my investigation. Taking it from him, I examine it more closely, amazed at how soft to the touch it is, and more amazed and astounded that its presence is causing me to get hard - like really fucking hard - making me groan deep and my eyes shoot to Edward.

His eyes are still wary, but his smile is still there, if not a little diminished, and as he hears me growl, his faulting grin grows wide, giving me no choice but to return it to him tenfold. And I'm astonished at the words that leave my lips next. "Show me!"

I hear him gasp, and feeling the need to place a reassuring hand on his thigh, squeezing it tight as I feel as it bounces nervously though the sleeping bag.

My stare slowly falls upon him, as I ask one more time, but this time with clarity. "I need you to show me how to use it, Edward, I want you to teach me how to play with you, and how you like it. Will that do for now? Can we start with baby steps? I want this. Really, I know I do! I just want us to take our time and not rush things. Do you understand? Am I making sense?"

And with a willing bright smile upon his handsome flushed face, I feel his warm, lean fingers glide across my abdomen, causing my skin to goose bump as I slightly shiver. Grabbing the hem of my shirt, he proceeds to undress me carefully and slowly.

Within seconds, we both lay naked above our bags. I let my eyes hungrily devour every inch of his gorgeous body as I eagerly and lustfully watch him do the same to mine. My breath hitches as his blunt nails travel across my hardened nipples, taking a painstakingly slow ass journey down my belly to my heavy throbbing-with-need-right-now cock. And when his hot hand and fingers grip me gently, I'm unable to hold back. I buck into his warm hold while hissing shamelessly under my breath. "Fuck! Yes! Edward! Please!"

Pulling me tighter to him, I groan even louder than I thought possible. I feel his long, lean fingers release me for a second, then quickly bring his own dick to glide deliciously together with mine in his sweaty hold. And fuck! If it didn't feel amazing, and fuck! If I could ever get enough. It's overwhelming and all consuming as I feel blood rush to every extremity and my flesh vibrates under his touch.

His hands leave me, and I'm unable to keep the disappointing look from my face as I stare at him, confused. Then he eases my worries when he smiles - and very sexily, I may add - before reaching over and retrieving the toy. Turning slightly, grabbing a small package of lube, he proceeds to coat it. I watch nervously, having to swallow hard as he positions himself, throwing a shaky thigh over my hip. Then taking my hand in his, he places the dildo at his entrance.

I won't fucking lie, I'm ready to puke, I swear I am. The thought of hurting him, the idea of maybe causing him pain, weighs heavily on my head right now. But as he wraps his fingers around mine, the soft toy gently giving under my touch, he presses us forward. At first I hear a hiss, causing me to stop abruptly, but as my worried eyes dart to his, he takes a deeper breath and smiles wide, pushing us forward. I relax a little as he releases a long drawn out wanton moan, and yes, as you might have thought, my dick is eager for action, getting excited and wanting to join the party.

We play like this for a few seconds. The longer we continue, the easier I find it gets. Then his fingers leave mine, and I'm left to my own devices as he once again wraps his hand around us both, drawing me to him, helping me join in his pleasure.

The tent is hot and humid, our skin coated with moisture as we eagerly buck and grind on each other. With a hand in his hair, I pull his face towards me, urgently needing his mouth on mine. And when our lips join, I hungrily suck on his tongue. My heart pounds in my ears as I listen and feel the vibrations of our moans and groans bounce within our opened mouths.

I quicken my pace with the dildo, my confidence growing with every thrust of his hips. His fingers tighten around our cocks each time I find myself going a little deeper. And then suddenly, as I twist my wrist, making him throw back his head and growl, the sound bounces off the fabric and rings in my ears. Curiosity getting the better of me, I try that move once again, and I'm doubly elated when it has the same effect.

I lean back, wanting to see his face, but he quickly pulls me tighter, burying his head in my shoulder as he deeply and huskily pants onto my flesh. "Fuck! Jasper! Don't stop! Please don't stop! It feels so fucking good. Right there! Yessssss there!"

And as I keep flicking my wrist, drowning in my own excitement and smugness, the thought that I'm able to give Edward this much pleasure right now, and that he feels the need to hold on to me like his life depended on it, begging to all that is holy for more, makes me want to explode with joy.

Finding myself below his neck now, even with his sweat-logged heaving chest, I take this opportunity to go one step further. Letting my lustful instincts fall into place and take me wherever they may, I lean forward, licking gingerly over his hardened nipple, taking it into my mouth and sucking it gently between my lips before I tenderly bite down. And fuck if my instincts weren't right, cause in that moment, I feel his butt clamp around the dildo. His hand tightens around our cocks, and with on long, hard final stroke, we both erupt in ecstasy.

Releasing the toy, I pull back, bringing my hands up to push Edward's sweaty hair from his forehead, feeling the need to connect with his eyes. And I'm happy that I did, cause when they meet mine, I am anything but disappointed. An overly flushed, totally fucked, deliciously hot-looking boy returns my huge smile.

Time seems to move fast after that, but as I intended to make every second count, I lay loose-limbed and spent, entwined with Edward. The boy takes my breath away, and I find myself unable to get enough, sure I'll always want more. But as I sense our bodies cool, and feel him slightly shiver, I eagerly pull on my shorts and go in search of the watering hole. It's still morning, but we're not sure when the boys will return from their fishing trip, so we hastily clean up and prepare for their arrival.

And fair enough, it was only a matter of time before Emmett's comical voice rang out, greeting us, "Hey! Ladies, hope the fire's hot, cause the He-Men have come back from hunting, and have brought you a bounty." Smiling broadly and remembering the golden statue tucked in my back pocket, I sheepishly gimp my way in his direction.

Raising a playful eyebrow and shooting Edward a devilish glance, he inquires about my well-being. "How's the ankle, Jay? Did it swell up? Cause truthfully, I'm thinking it wasn't the only thing that did"

Dragging him by the collar, I draw him to my chest before chastising him sternly. "Em, I fucking swear, dude!" Grabbing my shoulder, he whispers in my ear, "No worries, Jazz, your secret's safe with me."

And with a loud chuckle and a few dirty jokes aimed at Ben and Mike, he proceeds to make us an early dinner. And as I said before, _"Damn, the boy can cook!"_

We spend our last night huddled around the camp fire, drinking cheap beer and listening as Mike and Ben replay for us a day on the water with Emmett. For some reason, I feel more at ease this time. For some reason, everything has suddenly fallen in to place for me, and for some reason, I know in my heart I can do this, and that I'm not alone.

I take a second to stare down at Edward. He's on the ground again, his warm body pressed a little more heavily this time against my leg. And when I feel the need to place my hand on his shoulder, I watch in awe as his beautiful green eyes meet mine and he smiles genuinely in my direction. We all sit for hours, drinking the rest of the beer, sharing stories and laughing heartily. And before we know it, the sun is up and the fucking loud ass birds are out again. Deciding briefly on a time to leave, we each retreat to our own tents, hoping to get a quick nap before making the journey home.

Being left to put out the fire, I enter our tent for the very last time, smirking to myself when I notice Edward has joined the sleeping bags together as one. Sleepily pulling off my jeans, I join him, we are both exhausted, but still feel the need for contact as our tired, heavy arms and legs find each other and entwine.

After what felt like minute but could have been hours, I stir slowly as I hear the hustle and bustle from outside, my ears piquing at the sounds of each of their voices. But the heat of my boy is forbidding me to leave. His inviting skin surrounds me, and beckons me to stay. And as I pull him tighter, breathing his sweet scent, and smirk smugly as I feel him do the same.

But, of course, it didn't last long, as Emmett felt the need to piss in our Cheerios and rain on our parade. Banging on the tent pole, he starts shouting orders like we're in the fucking military. I cringe inwardly, and his voice vibrates the fabric. Sensing Edward's eyes on me, I glance down as he brings his hand up and cups the back of my neck. Unable to argue with the boy, I give him what he's after, leaning in and devouring his lips with mine.

And still I'm in heaven, still sending delicious shivers up and down my spine. I draw him to me, my body and mind needing more, but as my hardened-yet-again cock rubs against his, he hisses and pulls back. I stare at him, confused, and a little bit pissed, if truth be told, as I try to wait patiently for his explanation. "Jazz, we have to go. We have to leave. I'm sure on the way, or when we get home, we'll have more time." His eyes dart frantically around the tent as he continues. "That is, if you still want me?"

I find my lips attacking his mouth, stealing his breath and hopefully stopping his heart with my kiss, and when I'm satisfied he's good and ready, I pull back breathlessly before answering, "Edward, this is it. I finally know where I belong, and if you'll have me, I'm yours." Taking his big ass bright smile as my answer, I draw back our covers, playfully slapping his butt, and tell the boy to get up and at em.

Within seconds, we're pulling down the gear and loading up the trucks. The laughter and playfulness from the night before carries over, and everyone is joking and joining in. But as we say our goodbyes and head for our vehicles, I cringe, as I hear Mike's dirty-ass loud mouth once more: "Hey, Edward, can't wait for the next trip. You've proven yourself a wonderful camp wife."

As I lead him to the truck, I feel my form vibrate with anger as Mike's dirty ass words ring in my ears and Edward tenses at my side. Abruptly turning, I yell over at the fucker, unable to control myself any longer. "Mike, what the fuck is your problem? Why the fuck you always got to pick on Edward? The poor guy's never done shit to you."

And from nowhere after all these years, Mike has finally found his balls, yelling back at me, "Oh, please, Jasper, give it a fucking rest, will ya! Why the hell you always defending him? Stop acting like he's your fucking boyfriend will ya."

And as Emmett steps in, hushing us both down, trying desperately to get the matter under control, he tells us to go to our trucks, and that we'll solve this later. But as I walk away, knowing in my head that Emmett is right, but sensing in my heart that everything is wrong, I'm stopped and my tracks, roughly pulling Edward's shocked and dazed self towards me. I once again yell over to Mike as he makes his way to the Jeep.

"Mike! Yo Mike!" And when he turns, I feel the need to inform him, "Yes, for your information, he is my fucking boyfriend, you douche bag. And if you'd ever open your eyes and think of someone else other than yourself, you would have noticed that, you stupid fucker." And as Ben and Mike stand like stone and stare, I hear Emmett's laugh and "Well I'm be damned!" ring out. taking Edward in my arms, relaxing slightly as I feel his hands in my hair, I kiss him like our lives depended on it. Drawing back and taking a deep breath, I kiss his nose and ask him nicely, "Ya wanna go home, boyfriend?"

And as a lean finger tucks a lock of hair behind my ear, brushing his lips once more gently across mine, he answers, "Yes, please, I would like that."

* * *

**Let me know your thoughts guys...looking forward to reading your reviews.**


End file.
